1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular navigation system providing voice guidance at a road branch point, and to a storage medium.
2. Related Art
In the prior art, there have been proposed a variety of route guidance systems for assisting travel through unfamiliar areas. The prior art route guide systems enable a guidance route to be followed to a destination identified by input. In such route guidance systems, direction guidance at a guide branch point requires acquiring information on a road entering the guide branch point and on a road departing the guide branch point.
In the prior art system, however, the directional information provided for the branch point on the guidance route is derived exclusively from the information acquired for the entering road and for the departing road. Thus, the guidance may not be understandable when the branch is complicated or when there are many roads linking at the intersection (branch point).